


darling hold me (in your arms the way you did last night)

by twinOrigins



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ALL I AM CAPABLE OF WRITING IS FLUFF APPARENTLY, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Spooning, so much fluff smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock suffers from a nightmare while Jim and Bones are there. They figure out how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling hold me (in your arms the way you did last night)

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST STAR TREK FIC, LET'S ALL CHEER (I'm such trash for Star Trek, it's my biggest fandom. I can't believe I haven't written for it until now)  
> And a month before 50 years of Trek, too. Perfect timing.   
> This was inspired by this post: http://lampshades-just-lampshades.tumblr.com/post/141020653196/otp-imagines-cult-imagine-person-a-is-usually  
> Didn't really follow the same thing but I wasn't trying to.  
> Title is from Afire Love by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I wrote this in about the span of an hour from 4:30AM-5:40AM, so take from that what you will
> 
> As always I apologize if it seems OOC. 
> 
> OH ALSO! I completely made up that shit about Vulcan dreams, obviously, so if it's way off from canon in some way that I'm not aware of, I'm calling creative license.

Jim was roused from sleep by a slight, quiet whimpering and small sporadic movements starting up at random times. It took him a moment to gain his bearings and realize that he was awake, what had woken him, and what was going on. Spock was in distress, and likely having a nightmare.

From the brief bit Spock had disclosed about it, he knew that Vulcans can dream the same way Humans do--only, they enter a shallow meditative state while resting, and therefore he couldn't just jolt Spock awake the way he could with Bones. He wasn't actually sure what would happen, but he was under the impression that it wouldn't be good, and he didn't want to find out the hard way. Spock was still extremely tight-lipped about Vulcan history, culture, biology. Things hadn't changed much in that regard since they had begun this relationship, but he chalked it up to it just being the way of Vulcans in general. It wasn't personal. Spock showed his trust in many other ways.

He sat up and let the sheet pool around his waist, shivering when the air brushed over his bare torso. Having your own Vulcan hot water bottle in bed snuggled up with you made moving away into the regular air seem that much colder. "Bones." He whispered. "Bones!"

Bones had not been woken by Spock's cries. To be fair, events in Kirk's past had certainly made him a very light sleeper. He reached over to the left of Spock, feeling around for Bones' arm to squeeze. "Bones, wake up."

He cracked open one eye, and then the other. "'ere's th' fire?" He asked, his accent always stronger when he was sleepy. Or angry, or drunk, or... Jim loved hearing it. His fascination with the accent started because it was so rare to hear, not only in the area but also the timeframe. But then it became a _Bones_  thing and he began to love it as just another part of the unique being that was Leonard McCoy.

"Spock is having a nightmare."

"'bout what?"

"I dunno, it just woke me up. What should we do? We can't wake him."

"Damn hobgoblin, makin' everything complicated."

Bones scrambled around before pushing himself upright too. They both looked down at Spock when he started murmuring again, seeming increasingly distressed. He reached out, hand clenching into the pillow as he shouted something.

Bones and Jim looked at each other, startled. "He said ' _mother_ '. God, Bones, we have to help him." This hadn't happened in their presence before--this thing between them still being fairly new--and they were at a loss for what to do, how to comfort him.

"I might have an idea..." Bones' brow furrowed, and he started pulling his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to some unknown location. Probably somewhere that Jim would trip over it later. He would've called him an asshole just on principle if Bones hadn't been about to make a suggestion. "Vulcans are touch telepaths, right? So let's get right up next to him and send him...send him good feelings. Maybe it'll get through all of the pain he's dreamin' of."

Jim nodded, scooting closer. "It's worth a shot."

They both positioned themselves on either side of Spock--Bones left, Jim right. Bones was far more conservative and spooning him, while Jim was doing a very convincing impersonation of an octopus, draping himself over Spock as much as possible.

He cleared his mind and focused on sending as much affection and positivity Spock's way as he possibly could, desperately hoping it'd help him.

Five minutes passed with neither of them moving or speaking, and they noticed as Spock began settling down. After fifteen, Spock shifts slightly and opens his eyes, looking first at Jim and then Bones. He looks confused for all of about three seconds before he takes in how they're holding him, and their emotions that are probably screaming at him. He comes to the most logical assumption. It overwhelms him, that they'd do this for him--and he slumps into their hold and whispers a near-silent "Thank you." towards the ceiling. He's asleep in record time, this time to only dream of warmth and two very different but equally stunning shades of blue. It's the most peaceful sleep he's had in a long time.

-

The morning begins with Spock getting up first as per usual, eating and meditating and setting about getting ready for the day. When he gets into the shower, his two partners decide to seize the opportunity to talk about last night.

"Bones, shouldn't we ask him about it? Talk it out?"

"Oh, 'talk it out'? And how do you think that'd go, Jim? Don't be an idiot, he's not interested in talking about it. None of us would be."

Bones' words make Jim stop for a minute. It makes sense. Back at the academy, they never dealt with things through long discussions. They got through it easier with a whole hell of a lot of drunken Not-Conversations they had while leaning against each other--a physical display of the constant support they had for each other. It worked back then, it's still mostly how they handle things now, and there's no point in trying to switch things up or treat Spock differently just because he's even more reserved than they are.

"You're right. We should just be there, and let this pass."

"Well, I'll be damned. Computer, take a note of this date and time. Jim Kirk admitted I'm right about something. About damn time." Jim disregarded Bones' faux-surly expression and grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Once in a lifetime and all that. Maybe we should celebrate this rare occasion."

He took the eyebrow Bones raised as an invitation to pounce, pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him senseless.

"I see you are still not preparing for the day." At Spock's voice they pull apart, and Jim waves him over.

His voice drops down just a tad. "On the contrary, Mr. Spock. This is very essential. We all have to be relaxed or we can't do our jobs properly, right?"

He pulls Spock in for a tender kiss, and then leans back enough to look into his eyes, trying to discern how he's doing. Spock looks directly at him for a moment, then back at Bones, and nods slightly.

"Doctor, I believe you owe me a kiss as well. It would be logical to even out the score, would it not?"


End file.
